BW085
en_series= | en_op= | All for the Love of Meloetta! (Japanese: 歌えメロエッタ！愛の旋律！！ Sing, Meloetta! The Melody of Love!!) is the 85th episode of the , and the 742nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It is first aired on June 21, 2012 as the first episode of Best Wishes! Season 2 and in the United States on October 27, 2012. Synopsis and meet Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Apparently, Cynthia plans to enter a tournament taking place in Lacunosa Town. After they hear that not only will they get to watch Cynthia battle firsthand, but if they win the tournament they will get to battle Alder, the Champion of the Unova region, Ash and his friends decide to participate. Together with Cynthia, they set off towards Undella Town with Cynthia's truck. On the way, the extremely rare suddenly appears right before them. Cynthia stops but then Meloetta suddenly collapses from heavy injuries. Ash then recognises it as the Pokémon he saved in An Epic Defense Force! and Cynthia identifies it. The gang lay it down and Cynthia sprays Meloetta with a Super Potion. She then has and get an Oran Berry while Ash and Cynthia go get some ice. Ash and Cynthia come to a river and Cynthia calls her Glaceon. She has Glaceon use on the river to freeze part of it. She recalls Glaceon and they collect the ice. They return to Meloetta and and Ash puts the ice on Meloetta's head. Cynthia then gets a phone call and is asked to leave, so Ash and Pikachu are alone. Ash's Oshawott suddenly comes out of his Poké Ball and then develops a crush on Meloetta. Ash then sees the ice has melted, so he has Oshawott to look after Meloetta while he go get some more ice. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan found some Oran Berries on a top of a mountain and Iris realized that the rock is too broken to climb. She called her Emolga to get the Oran Berries and they head back. They then find Ash and Pikachu working to on the ice, so Iris sends Emolga to get the Oran Berry to Meloetta. Emolga then finds Oshawott flirting with Meloetta and flies over when a gust of wind blows her into Oshawott's head and the Oran Berries gets near Meloetta. Meloetta found the Oran Berry and flies off. When the gang went back, Oshawott and Emolga starts fighting when Meloetta sings which calms them down. Cynthia then arrives and explains Meloetta's song and without it, no one can be calm. Meloetta then leaves. Soon after, Iris challenges Cynthia to a battle and she accepts. Meanwhile, searches for Meloetta. found Meloetta and they run after it. Cynthia will use and Iris will use . Iris starts the battle with and then uses but neither is successful. Cynthia then has Garchomp use and then , both which had an effect. However, Axew refuses to give up and immediately learns , charging to Garchomp and doing some damage. Garchomp then uses while Axew is recharging, and then has him stop. The battle is then called off by Cynthia. Team Rocket searches for Meloetta at the airport when Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia came over to the dock and Meowth realized Meloetta is following them. They contact Dr. Zager and follows the gang. Cynthia then tells Ash that he has an waiting for him in Undella Town. Major events * learns that the Unova League Conference will be held in three months. * and meet Cynthia for the first time, while Ash meets up with her again. * Cynthia announces the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, and all four of them decide to participate. * attempts to capture but fails. * Cynthia is revealed to own a . * Iris battles Cynthia and her learns in the process. The battle is then called off by Cynthia. * Ash and accompany Cynthia to her villa in Undella Town. * is revealed to be staying at Cynthia's villa. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Cynthia Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Aria Forme) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cynthia's) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (fantasy) Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Scared Swordsman: Keldeo ** Unlike the previous episode, did not appear at the beginning of this segment. ** Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to hear an answer from either Jessie, James, or . Ten random callers among those who picked the Team Rocket member with the most callers won a Nintendo 3DS. * Be an Arrow! replaces as the opening. * This is the first episode to feature an event legendary Pokémon in Dare da?, though the English version has had as Who's That Pokémon? for The Dunsparce Deception. * This was the last new episode to air before the Japanese release of Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. Errors Dub edits Link *http://dubhappy.com/dubbed/pokemon-black-white-rival-destinies-episode-37-english-dub/ In other languages }} 085 742 742 742 742 742 742 742 742 742